better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Snaketastrophy
Snaketastrophy (March of the Snakes in other media) is the eighth episode (the second segment of the fourth episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, and the 173rd episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title is a portmanteau of the words "snake" and "catastrophe", which means an event causing great and often sudden damage or distress. It is paired up with "Sun and Lava." In this episode, the Pyro Vipers are attacking both Ninjago and Equestria, from Cloudsdale to Manehatten, sharing their point of view in the style of a live newscast delivered by Gayle Gossip and her cameraman. Meanwhile, Aspheera forces Celestia to open the pendent. Plot A.P.O.V (Alicorn Point of View) In Equestria, Celestia was excited as she wears the Sun-like pendent (a similar look as Twilight’s pendent in Friendship Games). Luna asked her why she wears a new accessory, even though Princesses can rely on Magic itself. Celestia tends to ignore her as she is excited about a new accessory. Being jealous from Celestia’s actions, Princess Luna turns on the TV and watch NGTV news with Cadance. Back in Ninjago City, NGTV is reporting live on the attack by the Pyro Vipers as Fred Finely, their number one reporter, was out live at the scene. Finely talked about a change in the weather as it was raining fireballs and when the fireballs make contact with the ground, it turns into a Elemental Cobra. At the end of his report, he also questions why the Ninja aren't here to save the day as the people flee from danger. NGTV then turns to Gayle Gossip who is reporting on a puppy-petting competition, much to her annoyance. As she is reporting, a fireball falls from the sky and turns into a Elemental Cobra, attacking the puppies and the people petting the puppies. After the interruption, Gossip decides to change her report as she ventures after one of the Elemental Cobras. Cadance was shocked that the Pyro Vipers are attacking Equestria, as she saw few snakes chasing the royal guards. Raining fireballs came through Cloudsdale, and making everypony horrified. Photo Finish was texting and uses an emoji, which resembled Lloyd, but the Pyro Vipers destroyed it. Commercial break NGTV then goes to commercial break with the first commercial being about the Great and Powerful Trixie’s magic kit. After she is done advertising, her magic show is under attack by Elemental Cobras as the magic kits and fireworks are destroyed. The second commercial is about sunscreen featuring Fireblock SPF 3000. It turns out that the product doesn't actually work when the narrator reads the description, and when the actress puts the sunscreen on, she experiences an allergic reaction mentioned by the narrator. The third commercial is about Laughy's Karaoke Club and its recent renovations that allowed a reopening of the bar. The final commercial is about the launch of ‘Alicorn burger’ at Hay Burger restaurant, with a limited edition of Alicorn toy figure, which resembles Twilight Sparkle. Back to the show NGTV returned live as they turned back to Fred Finely who decided to do some interviewing and ask questions about the Ninja’s whereabouts. Although the first person ran away and the second showed no optimism, the third interviewee, a child, believes the city should have hope that the Ninja will return, but before he could finish, Finely caught sight of a Elemental Cobra and decided to interview it. When asked what was its purpose in Ninjago City, the Elemental Cobra responded about causing pain and killing everyone. After Fred Finely's report, NGTV turns to Gayle Gossip who is actually reporting on the Pyro Vipers as well. After jumping some buildings, they find the Fire Fang and saw that the Elemental Cobras are surrounding Aspheera who demands them to find the "Treacherous Deceiver". While Aspheera is talking, a Elemental Cobra finds a model of the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu which is located in the Ninjago Museum of History. Uncertain of where the museum is, Aspheera demands its location and plans to learn this new martial art to use against the "Deceiver". With all of this on tape, Gossip continues to report only to be spotted by Aspheera. After arguing whether the Ninja will return, Aspheera demands Gossip to tell her the museum's location, in exchange for her life. Before Gayle could do anything, a scared Vinny quickly tells Aspheera the museum's location, until realizing his error. Knowing where the museum is, Aspheera has the two captive. Rise of Daybreaker The news was interrupted by Celestia as she shows off her new pendent, but she accidentally steals Luna and Cadance’s Alicorn magic by accident. Aspheera came with the Vipers at the Canterlot Castle, sparing Kai’s fire power to her. Now, she forces her to open the pendent, but she refused. Moreover, the Pyro Vipers pressure Celestia into releasing the magic within her device to harness it against the Ninja, the Mane Six and the "Treacherous Deceiver". The magic instead corrupts Celestia, transforming her into the wicked mare of daylight, known as Daybreaker. She makes a speech about the "Moon Princess", as she is the one who thinks that she started her own colony. Now, she decided to have her own colony with Aspheera as an ally, and banish the "Moon Princess" and the "Treacherous Deceiver" forever. Back inside the newsroom, a horrified Dan Vaapit decides to do a panel discussion with Andrea Thomson and May Robsen, but both of them share the same opinions on "snaketastrophy". After moments of silence, NGTV turns back to Fred Finely who finds no one to interview. As he looks around, he is suddenly picked up by a Elemental Cobra and nearly devoured; however, the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike return and destroy the Elemental Cobra. After Finely tells the Ninja and the Mane Six where Aspheera is, they immediately head to the Ninjago Museum of History. Aspheera and Daybreaker then intercepts the TV and makes a public announcement. She promises she will find the "Treacherous Deceiver" and have revenge or burn all of Ninjago and Equestria until she does find the traitor. But just as she was about to finish, Dan notifies that Ninjago City News is coming to its conclusion just as an Elemental Cobra storms the place. Cast *Andrea Thomson - Tabitha St. Germain *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Berryshine - Ashleigh Ball *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dan Vaapit - Ian Hanlin *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Elemental Cobra - Brian Drummond *Fred Finley - Bill Newton *Flash Sentry - Vincent Tong *Flim - Sam Vincent *Flam - Scott McNeil *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Laughy's Man - Ian Hanlin *Laughy's Woman - Kelly Sheridan *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Princess Celestia (as Daybreaker) - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Photo Finish - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Sunblock Man - Michael Adamthwaite *Sunblock Woman - Tabitha St. Germain *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Trixie Lulamoon - Kathleen Brrr *Vinny - Gavin Langelo Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike and Derpy appear in this episode, but no lines. Transcript *Snaketastrophy (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Lloyd *This episode is different from all other episodes, because it’s style was sketch-comedy like, instead of story plot like. *Jay, Kai, Zane, Nya, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike also make appearances in this episode but do not talk. *At the end of the episode, the Ninja and the Mane Six return to Ninjago City and Equestria. *This episode marks the first physical appearance of Daybreaker (not counting dreams like "A Time of Traitors" and "The Belly of the Beast".) *Daybreaker’s transformation is similar to Nightmare Moon in "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1" and Sci-Twi turning into Midnight Sparkle in "Curseworld - Part II". *One of newscaster remarks on how the city gets attacked over and over. *Every time Fred Finley goes on air, he remarks about how many awards he has gotten. Interestingly, every time he remarks about the awards, the number of them goes up, indicating that he may be lying about the number of awards he has gotten. This means he likely has less awards than he claims, or that he may in fact have none at all. *Equestria usually have a TV, like one that the Princesses owned. The TVs still made an appearance in some Equestria Girls shorts, like "Game Stream". *The episode is from the POV of NGTV News and their reaction to the Pyro Vipers' attack on Ninjago City and Equestria. Another thing is that there is the POV for the Alicorn princesses as well, maybe because of Celestia’s pendent. **This is the second episode to have a point of view. The first is "On a Wish and a Prayer." **This is also the second episode focusing on those other than the Ninja and said people's reaction in a situation. The first being "The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot." *This episode marks the sixth time Kai lost his Fire powers, after sparing them from Aspheera. The first is "Leap of Faith" by Chen, the second is "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2" by Lord Tirek, the third is "Cutie Markless - Part 1" by Morro when he possessed Lloyd, the fourth is "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" by Cozy Glow, (even though Kai was in Realm of the Oni and Dragons throughout the whole episode) and the fifth is "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them" by Aspheera. However, she spares some powers to Daybreaker. *This is the fifth time the Alicorn princesses lose their power after "Magical Mystery Cure" by the Overlord", "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2" by Tirek, LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie by the Storm King and "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" by Cozy Glow. However, unlike the four episodes, Twilight Sparkle is the only Alicorn to not get stolen. *Trixie shouts "I’M TOO POWERFUL!", when the Pyro Vipers destroy it. This may be a callback to My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown, where she saw her magic show got flooded by water. *Hay Burger makes a reappearance since "Twilight Time". *Photo Finish has the emojicon version of Lloyd in this episode. *Fred Finely and Gayle Gossip are rivals of each other. Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *When NGTV has a commercial break, several clips have made its replacement or added: **Smith Daryll's car dealership commercial is replaced with the Great and Powerful Trixie’s Magic Kit. **The ‘Alicorn Burger’ promotion at Hay Burger is added in this episode. *Some of the scenes takes place outside the news, for example, Celestia owns the pendent. Errors *In the credits, Kelly Metzger is credited, despite Nya doesn't speak in the episode. **Jay is also credited in the credits, despite not spoken in this episode either. Gallery 3F402AEA-52FD-451A-9BB1-9BA13DA44FC4.jpeg|Title Card F6DC6B6F-C472-4D41-8076-88EF63E3CAC1.png 4E9B3325-1C3C-4F41-8A3F-04FCE2B40CC1.png 567C7427-9344-4F41-97D3-7F11947C5314.png|Trixie doing her very own Magic Kit commercial. EAF6E059-FCB2-4EF3-81E8-F9BE999DF16C.png 9C322537-F272-4D77-9350-763AB199CA53.png|''Fireblock SPF-300 does not want fire, fireblock has been known to cause rashes, irritation, dizziness, hair loss, slurred speech, use it with caution.'' E233F710-0B70-4BD6-BB00-F7A64020C548.png 0453EA12-56AE-4C0A-93E3-D5C190BA31E6.png 3C79E73B-DB24-4843-BD2E-EDBFD4EF986C.png C79FE8B0-BF8E-4EFC-80D8-398D380A4459.png E69C22CB-C15A-4037-AC2F-BDC8790D773C.png|Dan Vaapit with Andrea Thompson and May Robson. C9739C02-E257-4E75-B890-E7594B85425B.png 2CE1BBED-0335-4EA7-AD79-976737DE16AB.png 89637723-90F4-4A53-84B5-64843B5E1B00.png 593BCDF6-D4F1-4A46-8273-ABD23F5D53E0.png 0BB97977-CC30-4999-A873-BEAD6F6B9789.png DB10D03F-6808-4093-9139-E66EFBE6E74D.png 4277FB0A-6A7D-4796-9B01-24860F0A874C.png